The Return Of Frankenweenie
by elsavonhelsing
Summary: (sequel to the movie)Dutch Day has ended so everyone expected things to slowly turn back to normal and everyone expected that all the monsters would be gone, but no one expected the opposite which is exactly what everyone got.
1. soot and confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frankenweenie or its characters they belong to Tim Burton and Disney.**

"Well ain't that cute?" said Susan Frankenstein as Sparky and Persephone touched noses. The two dogs pulled apart and ran to their owners, they both wagged their tails as if they were asking to play. Victor quickly got up and got a small piece of wood from the burnt remains of the windmill and threw it towards Sparky. Sparky Jumped up and caught the wood then wobbled to Victor and dropped it at his feet. Victor picked up the wood and threw it again, Sparky ran after it only this time Persephone escaped from Elsa's arm's, Jumped up and grabbed it. Sparky was a little disappointed and he chased Persephone around hoping she'd give the wood back. Persephone dropped the wood in front of Elsa and she threw it to Victor. The four continued throwing the wood to each other and small clouds of soot shook out of them as they played.

The towns people of New Holland watched as all of this was going on. They thought Sparky was adorable and that Victor's bond with him was just plain cute, Persephone looked absolutely beautiful. And Elsa well, her arrogant but caring personality completed the group. A few people even wanted to film them playing with the wood. Once Persephone saw the cameras she shook the soot out of her fur and started posing for them.

The towns people just laughed and took a few pics to make her happy.

"I'd hate to break this moment of happiness," said Edward Frankenstein "but, I'd like to know how this happened," referring to the Monsters invading the Dutch day festival and how the windmill caught fire.

"We were just trying to win the science fair by bringing something back to life" Said Edgar.

"Edgar, I can't believe You told everyone my secret!'' said Victor

"Where's Mr. Whiskers?'' said Weird Girl in her usual monotone voice.

"that still doesn't explain why a bunch of monsters attacked the town" said Mr. Burgermeister

"I think Shelley got miracle grow all over her when she was shocked with lighting," said Toshiaki

"I really don't know what happened to my sea monkeys," said Bob " I did everything that was on Victor's Chalkboard"

"You couldn't understand what was on Victor's chalkboard you Idiot" said Toshiaki

"When did you sneak into Our house?" said the Frankensteins

"You will not believe what I just went through" said Nassor appearing out of nowhere.

"In light of recent events anything seems to be possible" Said Elsa

"Point taken" said Nassor

"Mr. Whiskers bit a bat that I was trying to bring back and he turned into this monster and flew off, has any one seen him" said Weird Girl

"I'm sorry to say this but, he attacked me and Elsa and he burned to Death in a flaming windmill" said Victor

Weird Girl began to cry that cat was her only friend and now he's dead

**To be continued…**

**I know this is a bad stopping point for this chapter but I really have to stop.**

**Oh and I don't Know why people think Victor's dad's** **first name is Ben when he says that his name is Edward in the movie**


	2. Tears with no body to mourn

**I got reviews! People love this!(Okay by that I mean my Fanfic not extensive authors notes before a story starts, so I'm gonna skip to the story) **

It was weird seeing Weird Girl cry. For one her eyes where closed and people wouldn't be surprised if she slept with them open (Well that's not saying much because like Elsa said, in light of everything that just happened you'd believe anything, but you get the point.) and when's the last time you've saw any emotion from this girl?

"I think these children have had enough for one night let's all just go home and take in the situation" said Bob's Mom

The crowd nodded and dispersed, But Weird girl stayed behind, she wanted to find what was left of her cat. After the crowd left she went to what was left of the windmill and started pushed some of the wood aside trying to look for her cat. She finally found his body in all the rubble and ashes. Weird Girl was grief stricken the second she found him. That cat that she once loved was gone, there was nothing left of that fluffy white physic kitty that she grew up with. It is the vampire cat that is dead, Mr. Whiskers never died he got lost in existence, completely vanished from the face of the earth. He is gone. There is nothing that can save him. Even if she brought the vampire cat back to life it would not be Mr. Whiskers. Her heart felt like it had shattered into microscopic pieces. No. She felt like she was dead but if she was dead she would not be with Mr. Whiskers because Mr. Whiskers never died. Weird Girl broke into more tears and cried for an hour straight.

**I Know this chapter is short the next will be longer, and the whole thing is not gonna be in her point of view but later I do give her a name so review this thing please!**


	3. Some getting used to

**Sorry if the last chapter was short this will be longer, Oh how I love it when people post reviews. I feel so happy.**

" Are you sure your okay?" said Susan as they got home.

" yes, Mom I'm fine" said Victor as he slumped him self into the couch. But the truth was he wasn't okay. No he wasn't hurt from the burning windmill which was most likely what his mom was concerned about. He just felt REALLY uncomfortable. His secret was out and even though his parents where okay with it he still felt a bit paranoid. _this is what normal is now_ he thought to himself _you'll get used to things. _Normal. Isn't that what he wanted this entire time? Normality? Wasn't the whole point of brining Sparky back to life to make things normal again? So he didn't have to live through the pain of being without him? But no, things went into the complete opposite direction. He raised the dead, got blackmailed into telling people how to do it, his secret got blabbed, people created monsters that attacked the town and he got trapped inside a burning windmill for god's sake! This is not what normal is!

"Victor is something wrong?" asked his Mother putting a pan of muffins in the oven( yes the double Dutch cherry muffins that she tried to make before the Dutch day incident)

"yes" said Victor with a sigh. Sparky jumped up on Victor's lap.

"what's wrong Victor" said Susan sitting down on the couch

" It's just that a week ago everything was normal and now everything's just….. not normal" said Victor shedding a few tears. Sometimes it's just too hard to tell people how your feeling in words.

" oh Victor you have every right to feel this way" said Susan stroking her son's jet black hair. " Everyone's got to get some getting used to and you and Sparky are at the center of it all"

" I guess this is the new normal" Said Victor smiling a little.

" No you better go wash up and when your done the will be ready" said Susan

"Com'on Sparky" said Victor leaping off the couch and Sparky quickly followed.

**If you wanna Know how I know the whole muffin thing I know almost everything about this movie even the words to **_**praise be New Holland.**_


	4. screams and muffins

**So like I said in the last chapter I know all the words to praise be new Holland and here they are, Disclaimer I do not own them**

**Praise be New Holland**

**Streets so wide and side walks clean**

**Modest homes at modest prices**

**Everyone's urban dream**

**Praise be New Holland**

**Happy children free from tears**

**Free from all the worlds dangers**

**Free from crime and free from strangers**

**In our houses tight and safe**

**We have nothing to fear **

**Praise be New Holland **

**May your windmills spin for ever more**

**Now back to the story!**

" what where you thinking!" scolded Mr. Burgermeister as they walked into the house.

" what was I thinking!? I least I didn't start an angry mob and set a windmill on fire" screamed Elsa

" What where you even doing inside the windmill!" screamed Mr. Burgermeister

" That bat-cat had Persephone" screamed Elsa, this fight was getting really intense.

" If you don't remember it was stupid mutts that started this whole thing anyway" screamed Mr. Burgermeister crossing his arms. Elsa gasped.

" How dare you insult Victor and Sparky like that!" She screamed. Elsa had had enough of this fight, she was going to get her stuff and go to Victor's house assuming they'd let her stay which was very likely. She ran to her uncle's guest room and started getting her things.

" What are you doing?" said Mr. Burgermeister.

" I'm packing my stuff and going to the Frankenstein's house till my Mom and Dad come home so I don't have to live with a heartless jerk!" said Elsa

Reentering the room.

" Well have fun" said Mr. Burgermeister sarcastically.

" I will! Com' on Persephone," she said. She held the door open for the poodle and then slammed the door.

" want a muffin Victor?' said Susan handing her son a tray of muffins. Victor kindly took one of the tray. Sparky got up on his hind legs and jumped trying to get a Muffin.

"No, Sparky" said Susan lifting the tray higher. Sparky was disappointed but his disappointment was short lived, cause the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Victor running to the door. He opened it and found Elsa and Persephone standing at the front porch.

" Oh, hi Elsa" said Victor blushing a little.

" hi Victor, I was wondering if I could stay for a few days. My Uncle's being a complete jerk"

" does he know you're here?" said Victor

"yes he's fully aware of the situation" said Elsa

" Okay then my parents won't mind" said Victor

" Victor ask Elsa to come inside. You don't need to explain anything because I heard the whole conversation" said Victor's mom from the kitchen.

" Come inside Elsa, My Mom made Muffins" said Victor

**So this chapter was longer than others. You know annoys me? When people comments like: did you know Frankenweenie is the Prequel to Corpse bride? Victor Frankenstein and Victor van Dort are not the same person! Any way please review.**


	5. heartbeat and break

**Even though it's barely mentioned I'm still saying that I do not own corpse bride. Oh and if you plan on making double Dutch cherry muffins do not feed them to your dog, I do not know weather or not they're safe for them or not, I just added that for the sake of entertainment.**

Elsa and Persephone entered the room and Elsa set her suitcase by the coach. The three walked into the kitchen and Susan handed Elsa the tray.

" If Persephone wants one she can have one they're safe for dogs to eat, Victor used to feed them to Sparky all the time." said Susan. Elsa took two and handed one to Persephone.

" why can't he eat them any more?" said Elsa tacking a bite of her muffin

" I guess the 'accident' destroyed his digestive system" said Victor taking a bite of muffin. Then there was a sound that sounded like a cross between a burp and the sound water makes when spilled against concrete.

"Eeeeewwwww!" said Susan, Victor and Elsa. In front of Sparky was a small blob of vomit.

" Persephone did you share your muffin?" said Elsa sternly. Persephone put her tail in-between her legs and whined a little.

" It's okay, you didn't know" said Elsa getting on her knee's and petting her dog. Susan cleaned up the mess and looked at the clock.

" kids it's ten O'clock better be off to bed" she said and with that Victor and Elsa went and changed into pajama's ( In separate room's of course!) and Susan put an air mattress in Victor's room for Elsa to sleep on. The two kids entered the bedroom, Victor got into his bed laid down covered himself with the blanket and went to sleep. Elsa who was wearing a long white button up white night gown and had her hair loose did the same in her air mattress.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the Morning Elsa woke up to the smell of Breakfast and a Beautiful New Holland morning. She went into the dinning room and found Mrs. Frankenstein setting out breakfast

" what's for breakfast?" said Elsa sitting down

" Last nights muffins and Microwaved toast" Susan replied " Victor stole my toaster"

" Good Morning Mom an Elsa" said Victor stretching his arms

"Good Morning Victor, Oh and I'd like my toaster back," said Susan

" I'll go get it" said Victor and he ran up stairs. A few minutes later he came back with a toaster and handed it to his Mom. Susan went into the kitchen and tried to use the toaster but it didn't work.

" Edward your going to have to buy a new toaster on your way home from work!" she yelled. Edward Frankenstein came out of his room trying to tie his tie.

" What did Victor do this time?" said Edward bending over and picking up the newspaper Sparky was handing him.

" shocked it with a bunch of lightning," said Susan

" Well it went to a good cause," said Edward Showing her the newspaper " he Landed on the front page of the Newspaper"

" Let me see it" said Victor. His dad handed him the paper and sure enough on the front page was a picture of him and Sparky playing fetch in front of the remains of the windmill with the title_Friendship never dies: the story of a boy and his undead dog_. But their was another story that caught Victor's attention and it something to do with a girl in his class named Fena Van Dort.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(about two hours after the windmill incident) Fena trudged home crying. Her dress was covered in black soot and because it was raining her hair was soaked. Her eyes where red from all the crying she'd been doing. When she finally managed to reach her house she entered the living room and was met by her Nineteen year-old sister Lillane(who looked like a Tim Burton version of Elizabeth Gillies). Lillane hugged Her sister.

" oh my God Fena Don't you ever do that again, I was worried sick. You know you and Mr. Whiskers are all I have left" she said. She looked at her sister and saw the tears on her face.

" what's wrong Fena? Tell Lillane what's wrong." said Lillane stroking her sister's hair

" Mr. Whiskers is gone and he's not coming back" said Fena

" Fena Don't say that, we'll go look for him, we'll find him I promise" said Lillane.

" No Lillane he got turned into a bat-cat and the bat-cat went to live with mommy and Emily" Said Fena referring to the girl who her great great great great great great great grandpa Victor Van Dort almost married.

" don't be sad Fena I'm sure Mommy and Emily will take great care of Mr. Whiskers" said Lillane. Fena started breathing hard and collapsed to the ground. Lillane screamed and dialed 911 on the phone in kitchen.

" don't die Fena, don't die" she whispered to her sister waiting for the paramedics.


	6. emotion

**Okay so apparently if you stick bread in the microwave it get's soggy so, I guess they had a pretty disappointing breakfast. This chapter is in Edgar's point of view which might make some people happy( well this third person so it's the narrator's point of view but you get my point) now to the story!**

Edgar's 13 year old sister Ninia woke him up the morning after the whole Dutch day incident. Ninia Had long black hair and wore a white dress and a black vest. There were socks on her feet but no shoes.

" Wake up," she screamed pulling on the covers of Edgar's bed. Edgar woke up startled, Even though his sister always woke him up like this in the morning. Ninia never did this with Felicity or Vincent their younger brother and sister. Ninia showed no respect for Edgar, her mother punished her a lot for it but Ninia never stopped.

Edgar got out of bed, he was still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday, just another reason Ninia hated her little brother. " if he took better care of him self he'd look a little less ugly" she'd often say. The two siblings went downstairs to the Kitchen. Their 5 year old sister Felicity was sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

" Hello, Edgie" said the little girl clutching her teddy bear. Felicity loved her brother as much as Ninia hated him. The three sat at the Kitchen table while Prudence Gore made Pancakes. Prudence sat little Vincent on the highchair.

" Good morning children" said Prudence placing plates of pancakes on the table and handing a dry pancake to Vincent.

" good morning Mommy" said Felicity smiling. Edgar picked up the paper and started reading.

" anything interesting Edgar?" said Prudence

" not really …. Oh," said Edgar. His heart sank.

" Let me guess it's that Van Dort girl" said Ninia " you love her don't you?"

" yes" said Edgar sinking in his seat a little.

" well that's too bad. She's probably the only girl that would date a guy like you and now she's dieing. Ha" said Ninia there wasn't a bit of sorrow in her voice. Horrified looks went across the table and Edgar was on the verge of crying.

"NINIA NOEL GORE YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" yelled Prudence "YOU ARE CONSTANTLY MAKING FUN OF YOUR OWN BROTHER AND NOW YOU'VE EMOTIONLY SCARRED HIM. YOU COULD HAVE A LEAST GIVEN HIM A BIT OF MORAL SUPPORT FOR THIS TOUGH TIME IN HIS LIFE BUT NO YOU DESTROYED HIS SELFESTEM. WHAT YOU JUST DID WAS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE AND DOWNRIGHT CRUEL!"

Ninia frowned and slouched in her seat.

**Chapter 6 is done please reveiw**


	7. finally a new chapter

**Sorry about the wait. You know how I am, usually I post a new chapter at least every other day, but my step dad took away my computer so " I don't spend every day locked in my room" I'm at my dad's house typing this. This chapter is about Victor and Elsa( we'll get to Weird girl soon OK)**

Victor put the news paper down not bothering to read the article about Fena. Couldn't be that important, probably something about the Dutch Day incident, which was something he'd had enough of. Victor thought of something then got out of his seat and ran up stairs. Once Victor was in the attic he began searching through all the clutter. Then finally found what he was looking for and ran back down stairs.

" Sparky, look what I got!" said Victor. Sparky looked up, in Victor's hand was a dark gray collar.

**Wow this chapter was short but it's been two months and I need to post something**


	8. No This story isn't ending anytime soon

**So Yes I know it's been March or April well I don't know long time no update. Really I don't know where this story is going to go. I wrote like 3 beginnings of chapter 6 before writing the chapter 6 posted on the site. Plus I found a new fandom that's constantly growing with tons of characters with more in depth personalities and history and really just awesome. Frankenweenie in my opinion is the awsomest movie ever created but is sadly kind of a dying fandom. I also have other stories that need updating. I appreciate all the love this story has gotten, I remember posting the first chapter one night and walking up the next morning with 3 reviews, that was an awesome start to one of the best days ever and I really appreciate that. It's really awesome how this story became one of the most popular stories in the Frankenweenie archive and I thank all of you for that. Like I said don't know 100% how this story is gonna go but I do know that I have the greatest fans and a working computer. :] **


End file.
